Talk:Keefe and Sophie/@comment-104.249.230.163-20190117015156/@comment-34840791-20190117050153
ALRIGH, Imma lay down some of my Sokeefe arguments! (feel free to counter or counter if you do not agree ^-^) I ship Sokeefe because (reason one...*drum roll*) unlike Sophitz, Sophie and Keefe's trust aren't based upon mental excersizes and Congatem. I totally understand-it's apart of Sophitz, and I'm not saying it's bad or anything, It's good that they are becoming congates. All I'm saying is that Keefe has gotten to know Sophie through trials, through tragies (tragidies? Trajedies? Idk how to spell itXD) He knows her because he feels what she feels, not just because he's an empath, but because he knows what it's like to be excluded, have really hard things happen to you. It's true, Fitz has gone through some tough stuff. His life isn't perfect. But, in comparison to Keefe and Sophies life...his life is pretty much Mallowmelt and Ripplepuffs. Fitz also seems a bit "prince charming steryotype." I am NOT character bashing, nor am I trying to make him look bad, but lets admit it guys, Fitz is sort of the "Perfect Deigo" of Kotlc (Lady Midnight? Anyone? XD) It's not a bad thing to be amazingly outstanding at...erm everything execpt recognizing crushes and controlling your anger. But his lack of character flaws makes him hard for me to like. I know that me not liking Fitz's character has NOTHING to do with Sophitz not happening, but I feel like it's worth mentioning. Keefe has done-lets admit it-a LOT of stupid things. And while *some* (I don't want to steryotype or anything) Sophitz shippers use this as a bad thing-I use this as a good thing. The fact that Keefe has done so many horrible things-and that he's learning from them and becoming better, says something about his character itself. But the fact that Sophie has stuck with him and trusted him throughout it is an even better reason that I ship Sokeefe. Fitz has done some bad things too *almost killed bro* *cough cough* but honestly, Keefe's mistakes are much more understandable. I'm not justifying him joining the Neverseen or anything, but Keefe always does these thing to defend or take care of someone he cares about-mainly, Sophie. Neverseen may have been shady, but he was only, what, fourteen? At such a young age, and with no one to turn to (I know, Sophie, his friends. I mean guardians he feels comfortable to talk with) it's no wonder he wasn't sure what to do. Again, I'm not justifying his decisions, I simply ask for you to look at it in a fourteen year old, parentless (you know what I mean), scared, boy's point of view. Fitz usually blindly explodes out of anger-I know, it's a character flaw, yay! but it sort of makes him unstable at some points. And while he does feel bad later (usually...) and tries his best to make up for his mistakes, there's no telling when he'll just explode at Sophie. And that's not the kind of relationship a person like Sophie would be okay with. PART ONE! (I have more...should I post more or is this too much? XD)